Madoka Amano
is one of the main protagonists in the ''Metal Saga''. She is the daughter of the manager that owns the Beyblade Shop, otherwise known as the B-Pit. During her time there, she repairs and analyzes Beyblades. She was a former member of Team GanGan Galaxy, representing Japan in the World Championships. Although she was part of the team, she does not battle. Instead, she helps the team to repair their Beys and also tells team GanGan Galaxy about other teams' Beys. She is on a quest with Gingka and the others to find the Legendary Bladers in order to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis, from ruling the world and destroying it. Appearance Metal Fusion and Metal Masters Madoka has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright blue eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless leather gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons. Metal Fury In this season, she wears a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons. Zero G Appearance As Madoka is an adult she still has the same short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing a pink hair band on top of her head, instead of the goggles that she wore when she was younger. She wears a burnt yellow jacket that stops before even reaching her wrist, on which she wears pink bracelets. She wears a cream white shirt with a shade of yellow as the color of the collars and the pocket trims. The collars kind of cover her necklace with a pink design. She wears a black skirt and brown leather boots. Personality She is portrayed as a kind and motherly figure to Gingka and his friends. She is a Beyblade mechanic who works on and analyzes beyblades. Although she hardly battles with her bey, she is very passionate about Beyblade and often watches bey battles. She would even go to the extent of stopping bladers if she senses or knows their Bey has been damaged - for example, when Kyoya was facing Yu in the Survival Battle. She will also go to such lengths - for example, taking all night to fix Gingka and other people's Beyblades. She is also shown to be a great cook - for example, she baked a cake when Gingka was sick in bed and also Gingka commented that she taught him how to cook a fish during his journey with Tsubasa. Madoka has shown great loyalty for her friends, especially Gingka, who she has shown great concern and well-being for. She also has exceptional hacking skills that are shown when they raided Dark Nebula's castle and when she tried to hack the spiral force computer. Madoka also has been shown to have a somewhat hot temper when people don't act reasonably, like in ''We Meet Again! Wang Hu Zhong'' or ''Dynamis, Guardian of the Shrine'', as she is seen shouting at Gingka and the others because of their argument. Despite this, she cares a lot for her friends and can be usually seen with a small laptop, which is used to analyze the Beyblades from afar and create simulations of a Beybattle. She appears to be very good with computers and mechanics and is also very knowledgeable about Beyblades. In battle she seems to sense when there's something wrong with an opponent's bey. This makes her useful in many ways. Battle Record History There is not much known about Madoka's background before her first appearance other than that she lives with her father, the owner of the B-Pit. At some point, she started helping out in the shop and by the time of her introduction she does a lot of the work, while her father is never seen. Equipment She has a touch-screen laptop which she uses to analyze beys and she uses a stylus as a substitute for a mouse. In her workshop, she is as busy as a bee, fixing a lot of Beyblades especially Gingka's, Benkei's, Kenta's and Kyoya's. She does not rest until the Beyblade is mended and she does a sleek job in doing so most of the time. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Madoka first appears in the second episode, looking interested in Gingka's Pegasus. Throughout the season she helps the gang with maintenance of their Beyblades. She chose to stay behind, when the others leave to earn points for Battle Bladers. She is seen watching Gingka, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, Hyoma and Hikaru's battles. She next arrives to cheer her friend in the 10 thousand bey points tournament. After the tournament, she witnesses the battle between Gingka and Phoenix, and later gives him a new launcher. She cheers all her friends during the Battle Bladers and helps them fix their Beyblades. Beyblade: Metal Masters Madoka appears in the Metal Masters saga, as the supporter on Gan Gan Galaxy Team. She acts as a leader of the team as is evident when she once decides to disband the team and on multiple other occasions. She's present through the entire plot. Beyblade: Metal Fury Madoka appears again in Metal Fury to help out and support Gingka and the Legend Bladers with her mechanic and analyst skills. Beyblade: Shogun Steel Madoka appears in the Zero-G anime, where she is revealed to run the B-Pit now, and works with Tsubasa Otori to restore the Beyblade hobby and the WBBA. She seems to have taken Mal as her apprentice. Relationships Gingka Hagane Madoka is one of Gingka's few female friends. From their first interaction on they are shown growing closer and generally trusting each other and relying on the other. Gingka is the first person who accepts Madoka as a Beyblader, despite the fact that she does not like to battle directly. He relies on her when it comes to fixing his bey, although he does not always listen to her safety warnings. In return, Madoka looks up to Gingka's blader spirit and skill. When she's in danger, he will come to her protection. Madoka will go to great lengths for Gingka as well, especially shown as she overcomes many fear in order to get to Koma Village and find Gingka in the first half of Metal Fusion. Beyblades Madoka Amano is known only to have one beyblade which appears in episode 22 "The Fearsome Libra". It seems to be a generic Mad Gasher 145F. Quotes *"You still with me...?" *"You following me?" *"It would be a crime just to leave it like this...!" *"It's all good. All that matters is... we're a team!" *"Give the the pandas a rest!" (Said To: Masamune in China: Metal Masters) Voice Actors Japanese Voice *Kei Shindou English Voice *Barbara Mamabolo Trivia *Despite being a major character in the anime, Madoka has never appeared in the manga's main plot. She is shown in some special comics, however. She never gets speaking lines though. *Madoka has only been in one Beyblade battle, to save Kyoya's Rock Leone 145WB from breaking in half. **Despite this, she appeared as a playable character in the Beyblade: Metal Masters video game. *Madoka thinks good manners are important and often tries to correct the boys' behavior. Gallery Madoka.jpg Madoka_Computer.png Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.jpg|Gingka, Madoka and Kenta. Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei.jpg|Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei 20.jpg|Madoka and Tsubasa. madoka1.jpeg madoka2.jpeg episode19.02.jpg Mf24 021.png beyblade0028.jpg Beyblade-metal-fusion-characters.jpg|Madoka with Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, and Hyoma. bey_madoka_174x252.png madoka_1280x1024.jpg wallpaper_madoka_1600x1200.jpg 4781.jpg Madoka2.png|Madoka Metal masters.PNG|After seeing Ryuga again. Checking data.PNG|Madoka searching info. Opening2.PNG|Gingka, Madoka and the others in the Japanese Opening. Movie17.PNG|Madoka in the movie. episode19.13.jpg Mm1.jpg HyomaKenta.jpg Mm2.jpg Beyblade 4D wow....png|Madoka. Beyblade 4D Were flying.png|link=madoka and gingka Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol Madoka.png Beyblade 4D Madoka thinks of Tysuya.png Beyblade 4D Cute Madoka.png Beyblade 4D Madoka eyes.png Beyblade 4D Madoka close up.png Tv1319931743005.jpg Picture 326.png Picture 291.png Picture 308.png 463987927.png Episode07.18.jpg Episode07.15.jpg|Gingka and Madoka Tv1324164891265.jpg Episode22.60.jpg Episode22.50.jpg Episode22.48.jpg 150 LB.jpg Madokaa.jpg mad2.jpg 333ora.jpg MAD2.jpg MADr_3.jpg MAD4.jpg MAD_5.jpg Madokaep12.jpg File:Beyblademadokabikini8.jpg File:Beyblademadokabikini9.jpg File:Beyblademadokabikini11.jpg Beyblade4Dopening1-01.jpg|Madoka and Kenta in 4D opening. Beyblade genius Madoka.jpg Madoka cute smile.jpg Madoka and Kenta.jpg Madoka with glasses .jpg Madoka Amano.jpg Worried Madoka.jpg Team GanGan Galaxy without Masamune.jpg Tsubasa, Gingka Madoka.jpg|Tsubasa, Gingka Madoka during the match between Yu and Aleksei Madoka Scared.png Madoka, Gingka and Yuki.png Madoka Amano Metal Fury.png Madoka on a safari in Africa.png Ryuto and Madoka.png Gingka arguing with Masamune.png Gingka, Kenta, Masamune.png Gingka and the others talking to Sala.png Madoka Holding Earth Fireblaze 145F.png Gingka and co .png Benkei Helping Madoka.png Madoka watching Galaxy Pegasus.png Madoka astonished.png Frightened Madoka.png A piece of star fragment entering into Galaxy Pegasus.png Pict (11).jpg Pict (10).jpg Pict (8).jpg 20131025162130 2.jpg Pictureall (38).jpg Pictureall (12).jpg Pictureall (82).jpg Beyblade: Shogun Steel Smile Madoka.png Unknown beyblade characters.png Makoka smile.png Madoka smile 2.png Madoka with Mal.png Yes, Ma'am!.png Madoka talking.png Madoka.png Madoka talking to Mal.png Ma.jpg Mf.jpg Omgzerog.png Beyblade madoka.jpg Beyblade madoka 2.jpg File:Wwwzerogggg.png tumblr_m6hjro2hYp1r4qjuuo1_500.gif Screen Shot 2012-12-06 at 7.20.53 PM.png 140px-Madoka talking to Mal.png Madoka talking to Mal.png Madoka with Mal.png MadokasBeys.png {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:F [[Category:Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Shogun Steel Characters Category:Team GanGan Galaxy Category:Metal Fury Character Category:WBBA Category:Female